Devil's daughter
by mathmaster12
Summary: In all of Gwaine's travel he left more than a trail of broken hearts, he also left behind a daughter. Esmerelda is as reckless as her father and hell bent on finding him. Now that she is here how will everyone deal with two devil's running around causing trouble? (takes place mid-season 4) ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First fan fic ever. I got the idea for this after seeing the episode ****_Gwaine_**** again and thinking that with all of his flirting Gwaine has to have a kid somewhere. That thought turned into this. It's just the first chapter, so please review and I'll decide if I'll keep going. Oh, and this takes place in season 4 any time after Arthur becomes king. PS: Merlin doesn't belong to me. Esmeralda does but that's about it. **

**Esmeralda **

I stood at the top of the hill overlooking Camelot. I pulling my hood up as I made my way towards the city, my heart pounding. A girl dressed in pants and had sword strapped to her side would draw more attention then I wanted right now. Reaching the castle walls, I slip between the guards without them even taking another look at me, causing me to smirk. Apparently a hooded figure with a sword entering the city wasn't a security issue.

Safely inside the castle walls my fear started to ease away in the crowd of people. I always felt safer in crowds, I feel like I belong when I'm surrounded by people. Not that I wasn't fine on my own, it was just more secure being with others.

Looking around I saw why everyone talked about Camelot as though it were a magical place ironically. Even though I only lived here for short time, and that was at least six years ago, I was surprised that everything seemed to be the same. Word had spread about King Uthur's death and his son, Arthur, becoming king like wild-fire throughout the kingdom. But looking around you could hardly tell anything had changed. Stalls lined the sides of the road selling food, clothes, and other items. People were talking and children ran around laughing and playing.

I smiled under my hood as I watch one girl chasing after a boy, which if I had to guess was her younger brother, as their mother scolded them from nearby stall where she was selling apple and other fruit.

My mouth started watering as I stared at the apples. Digging into my pocket I pulled out a shilling and gave it to the woman as I took an apple from the cart continuing towards my destination. The orphanage my mother abandon me at was a few blocks away. They would have my records, and now that I was fifteen they should let me have the names of my parents, maybe even where they were living. It was a long time ago, but they should still have my file even if I was a runaway.

A loud crash caused me turn around sharply, and it took all of my will power to not draw my sword automatically at the commotion. The children I noticed earlier were shrinking away from a man who was screaming at them. I couldn't make out everything that the man was saying, but I understood enough. The children took something from his cart or at least he assumed that they did.

The man grabbed the boy by the arm and began to shake him saying, "I know it was you. Now give it back!" When the boy continued to deny it the man slapped him, hard enough to leave a bruise.

The man was at least twice my size and well-muscled, but that didn't stop me from doing something completely idiotic. Without giving a second thought or even a first thought I threw my apple straight at the man hitting him on the side of his head causing the man to drop the boy and look straight at me, like a bull ready to charge. _His face is certainly red enough to be a bull_.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted taking a few steps towards me. I smirked under my hood taking a step closer to the man. _The devil's daughter_.

I placed my hand on my sword preparing for the fight that was sure to follow before I respond, "None of your business, what are you doing to that boy?" I tried making my voice sound masculine, if only so that the man would be a little more intimidated. By now the entire street was quiet; people were circling us waiting for a fight to start. Both the girl and boy ran to their mother when the man had taken his focus off of them. _At least they're out of the way now_. I slowly positioned myself so that I was in front of the family, if he wants to go at any of them he would have to deal with me first.

"The boy took what was mine and I'm gonna make sure he pays." He growled moving forward.

I drew my sword and stepped towards the man. "Care to rephrase that?" The man looks surprised and took a step back, but he recovered quickly and draws his own sword.

Without missing a beat he swung for my head, but I block easy. The man continued to dish out attacks and I blocked them all waiting for the right moment to strike. We could have fought for a minute or even ten, but time didn't matter and if I was being honest the fight didn't matter either. The man clear had no skill with a sword and was just swing his blade around hoping he would get lucky. _I could fight this moron even without a sword!_

As much as I was enjoying the practice I needed to get back to finding my father. I let him take a few more swings at me before I twisted my blade around his forcing him to let go and grabbed his blade in my free hand. The man and everyone for that matter was shocked for second, taking the second I took another step towards the man crossing the blades barely a millimeter away from his throat.

"Promise to leave them alone or cut your throat." I whispered so low that only he could hear me. I was having trouble sounding intimidating while trying to hold back my laughter at the same time. The man was shaking, his face was covered in sweat and seemed to be either ready to get down on his knees and beg or wet is pants. All the "tough guys" are the cowards it seems.

Before the man could answer I felt something sharp poke into my back. "Lower your swords," said a voice from behind me. It carried enough authority that I felt obligated to obey; also the sword in my back didn't hurt either. I lowered my sword from the man's throat before dropping them on to the ground.

I felt the sword on my back be removed and heard it being sheathed as someone put a firm grip on my elbow and pushed me towards the castle. Turning my head I looked at the man holding my elbow.

I could tell that he was a knight before I saw him because of the authority in his voice, but I was sure now that I looking at him. He was dressed in armor and wore a red cape with the Pendragon crest on it. However his hair, blond and kind of curly, seemed rather long to me and he had a beard contradicting my mental image of how a knight should look.

On my left I saw the man being given the same treatment only the knight holding him was much more intimidating. He was dressed the same as the other knight except his armor had no sleeves. Also his hair was much shorter and was well over six feet tall and well-muscled too.

We reached the inner court-yard of the citadel and continued on into the castle. I have never been in the castle before so I had no idea where we were heading, but I was enjoying looking around at the statues and tapestries that decorated the castle. Suddenly we stopped outside of two large, wooden doors.

The blond knight handed me over to big knight as he entered the room. As the door closed behind him I was able to see a man on a throne. _Well, this can't end well._

**Okay ****review! I will probably keep going even if no one reviews, but some feedback would be great. And don't worry a lot more is happening next chapter; I already have it half done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I promised I would have this up by the end of the day and here it is. Thanks to everyone that reviewed keep it up! Oh and as always Merlin is not mine, if it did Merlin and Morgana would be married, there would be mini Gwens and Arthurs running around, and the reveal would have happened in season 3. **

**Esmeralda**

The man sitting on the throne looks absolutely regal. He was dressed in chain mail and wore a cape with the Pendragon crest on it like the knights. His hair is blond and short. I'm sure that the man is King Arthur. _And that I am completely screwed._

The big knight forced both me and the man on to are knees in front of the king. I looked over at the man and saw he was smiling clearly thinking the same thing I was. The king was either going to throw me in the dungeon or put me in the stocks I breathed in a few sharp breaths refusing to let the man or even the king intimidate me. I looked around the room surprised that it was so full, either we interrupted something important or nobles like hearing about commoner's problems. However, everyone was glaring at us and gave off a feeling of impatience. _Guess it the first one then._

The king started talking to me causing me to focus. "Remove your hood." He ordered. _Great this just keeps getting better and better._ I was hoping I could get through this without having to take my hood off or even give my name for that matter, but I guess it isn't going to happen. The king scowled along with most of the court, "Remove your hood or I will have my knight remove it for you," sounding far more threatening than before, but I stood my ground. If I'm going down I might as well irritate as many people as I could while I'm at it. The King growled in annoyance and motioned to the big knight to remove my hood.

The entire room let out a gasp. My brown hair was tied back into a thick braid and my brown eyes were set straight ahead staring down the King of Camelot like nothing in the world could scare me and I smiled like I was enjoying every minute of this. Internally though it took everything I had to keep my face from showing the fear that I was feeling. Everyone has said that I am more than beautiful; I am charming, like I could talk my way out of anything with just a few words and a little smile, something I have taken advantage of far too often over the years. I crossed my fingers hoping that I was good enough to charm the King of Camelot.

I flicked my eyes over to the man and was slightly satisfied to see him look embarrassed at being beaten by a girl. Returning my gaze to the now shocked king I waited for him to speak again still pushing down my fear.

"What are your names?" the king asks after another minute. Not trust my voice to stay firm I looked at the man and waited for him to respond preparing for my turn to respond.

"Galen, Sire." The man, Galen, responded. Then everyone turned towards me waiting for me to respond.

I drew in another sharp breath, cursed my idiotic nature for always getting me into situations like this, and responded, "My name is Esmeralda." I grinned pleased with myself for keeping my voice from wavering even slightly. The king gave a short node.

"What seems to be the problem?" the king asked, looking between the two of us waiting for an answer.

"She attacked me!" Galen responded without even missing a beat. Glaring at me like he would like nothing better than here the king say I would be executed immediately. I gave a small snort and rolled my eyes which only made him glare harder at me. _I could have attacked you with a spoon and still win._

The king raised his eye brow and looked at me, "Is that true?" he asked sounding doubtful. I wanted to roll my eyes again, but decided it probably wouldn't be good to mock the king at least until after he said I was guilty. Women are capable of starting fights just as easily as any man can; I'm a prime example of that.

"Yes," I said, and the entire court room gasped again. _Really is that the only thing they're here for, gasping for dramatic effect. _The king looked surprised, either because he couldn't believe I set off the fight or that I admitted it so easily. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could say anything else the doors behind us opened again. Everyone turned to see who it was.

A group of townspeople were being led in by two palace guards. My eye focused on the familiar face of the children from the lower town and their mother. I barely suppressed a growl when I saw that the boy's cheek had a large ugly bruise on it. One of the guards stepped forward and whispered something into the king's ear. The king nodded and addressed the townspeople.

"You all saw what happened?" he asked. Some of them nodded others murmured as quiet, yes my lord. "Each of you come forward one at a time and tells the court what happened."

The townspeople each stepped forwarded and retold what happened. Some of them focused more on the fight others on what caused. However, everyone agreed that Galen had been the one to start the argument, I drew my sword (out what most people said was self-defense), Galen took the first swing, and then I disarmed him. The entire time the King listened intently until he heard the mother's version of events and saw the bruise on the boy's face.

"Thank you, you may go now." He said, but gaze was fixed on Galen. "Care to explain."

"Um, you see, my lord." Galen stumbled over his words, looking at a loss for what to say. I laughed under my breath as I watched the coward try to come up with an excuse. My dread of being found guilty was now gone, replace by my usual charm and good nature.

The King interrupted Galen before he could continue, "Deciding whose is guilty of theft and who is not is not your job. You should have called for a guard and have the matter presented to me if it was a problem. Since no harm was done you may both leave, but I'm warning both of you that I don't want to hear of any more trouble coming from either of you. Am I clear?" I gave a short node scowling at Galen; I wasn't planning on even seeing him again.

Galen responded with a small "yes, sire."

The king nodded, "May both go now." I got to my feet and turned to leave when the king's voice stopped me again. "Girl, Esmeralda, where are your parents?" _Damn it!_

I slow turned back around to face the king bringing my guard back up. "Last I heard my mother was died, and I've come to Camelot to try and find my father," deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to disrespect the man that showed me mercy I added, "my lord." I thought I saw sorrow cross the king's face, but it was gone quickly so I couldn't be sure.

He gave a small nodded, "Very well you may go." I took about two steps before I realized I forgotten something. Turning around I walked towards the blond-haired knight who brought me to the throne room.

I held out my hand towards him, "May I have my sword back, sir." After the fight the knight picked up both my sword and Galen's, Galen left without getting it but I refused to go anywhere without my sword. The blond knight look uncertainly at the king who gave a small before gave me my sword. "Thanks." I said sheathing it as I turned around finally able to leave the room of nobles.

Before I reached the door I notice a knight with wavy brown hair and playful brown eyes staring at me. I couldn't figure out why I noticed him, everyone in the room was staring at me, but something about him stood out from everyone else. He seemed familiar for some reason, but that didn't make sense. I never saw him before I was sure of it, but something about him was familiar almost like I was staring at my shadow. I gave my head a small shake and sped up towards the door, I haven't even stopped at the orphanage yet and it's already midday. This mess took more time than had. When I reached I turned around and took one last glance at the brown-haired knight. _He almost seems charming._

**Don't kill me! I know I promised there would be more happening in this chapter, but the throne room scene took longer than I thought it would. Making sure this was up loaded today seemed better than cramming in a lot of stuff into one chapter, but not uploading it until next week. Anyway I learned my lesson not promising anything besides another chapter tomorrow. And one more thing I was wondering if anyone would say something about it, but I got tired of waiting. So if you notice in the episode Gwaine when he is flirting with Gwen saying she looked like a princess he called her Esmeralda. So felt that it would be fun and ironic to use that name. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised another chapter. This is going to be longer than before because I want to get plot moving. Anyway Merlin is not mine believe me you would now if it was.**

_I should have paid more attention. _For the last ten minutes I've walked aimlessly around the castle trying to find the stupid exit. _So far I've found fifteen different corridors that don't lead to the court-yard. _Getting frustrated I turned down another ridiculously long hallway, but before I could even take another step I ran into someone landing flat on my back with the wind knocked out of me.

"Watch where you're going," I moaned scrambling back onto my feet. The man standing in front of me had raven black hair and blue eye. He dressed like a servant, however for some reason he was wearing a neckerchief around his neck that look ridiculous.

"Sorry, um, hi my name's Merlin." He said holding his hand out for me to shake. I frowned hesitating for a second before shaking it.

"Esmeralda," I replied, "Do you have any idea how to get back to the court-yard. I've been walking in circles for the past ten minutes."

Merlin look amused, but he nodded, "Sure, follow me!" He lightly grabbed my shoulder and turn me around bring me back the way I came talking the entire time.

Merlin was actually rather kind; at the very least he was naïve as a child. He wouldn't stop asking question: do your parent's work in the castle, are you just visiting, do you need any more help, question after endless question. The weird thing was I didn't mind if anything I was actually enjoying talking to the man. I felt safe with talking to him; I told him about how I was here trying to find my father and told about the mess I got into with Galen in the lower town. What was even weirder though was that he listened, like my problems were the most fascinating thing he ever heard.

"If don't have anywhere to stay tonight you can stay with my guardian and me." Merlin offered with a kind smile and big doe eyes that were making it impossible to say no. _Is he serious?_ I weighed my options for a few more seconds before nodding alright. _What do I have to loss anyway? I haven't found an inn yet, and I'm seriously doubt this guy can rob me. _Merlin eyes lit up and his smile got impossible bigger. "Great, follow me, we'll be going past our chambers on the way to the court-yard. You can leave your sword there if you want."

"No," I said a little too sharp, so added on a hasty, "I'll just keep it with me." Merlin frowned at my sharp response, but let it go as he led me towards a door. "This is where my guardian, Gaius, and I live. Would you like to have some lunch while we're here?" He said opening the pulling me inside. I got the feeling that he wasn't really asking me, but I nodded alright anyway. _Can M this guy with his damn doe eyes?_

Lunch was relaxed and enjoyable. Merlin seemed to sense that I no longer wanted to talk about myself so he started telling me about him. He told me about how he was the servant to King Arthur, his friendship to a woman name Gwen, and he told me his latest escapade of avoiding Gaius so he wouldn't have to clean the leech tank. I haven't laughed this hard with someone in a long time. _Is this what it's like to have a friend? _I've never been the kind of person who makes good friends. Even before I left the orphanage I was always the one causing trouble, the one everyone was told to stay away from, the one everyone would whispered about. But Merlin seemed different, he barely knew me yet he already knew more about me than anyone, and I was willing to share all of it.

"And then Arthur came barging in ask why I saw spending more time in the tavern then on my chores." Merlin said finishing up another story about him avoiding his duties. I chuckled listening intently to his story, we both finished eating about ten minutes ago, but neither of us seemed to care. Merlin was just about to start another tale when the door was slammed open.

I furious King Arthur strode in looking red-faced and far less regal then he seemed in the throne room. It took me a lot of effort not to laugh. "Merlin where the hell have you been you were supposed to be back nearly twenty minutes ago!" The King yelled. He seemed not to notice me with his attention focused on Merlin.

"Sorry Arthur. I must have lost track of time. Um, I was just…" Merlin started stumbling over his word a little in his haste to get up.

"It was my fault, my lord. I asked Merlin if he would show how to get back to the court-yard, but we got a little side tracked." I said, more than happy to cover for Merlin. I smiled at the king who finally noticed I was in the room.

"Oh, I didn't know you and Merlin were friends." He said.

"Yeah, Arthur I'll be right there, but can I show Esmeralda the way to the court-yard first?" Merlin said adopting a slightly respectful tone that sound more sarcastic than sincere. The king must have picked up it to because he just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I expect you back and in my chambers in five-minute." With that the king walked out heading the way he came without a backwards glance. Merlin just laughed and took my arm again pulling me towards the door.

"Come on Esmeralda. Don't want to keep the prat waiting." Picking up his pace to a light grin. I just smiled and followed my new friend down the hall.

After reassuring Merlin I would be able to find my way back I made my way towards the orphanage. My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were sweating. I tried to tell myself that this wasn't a big deal; it was just a name on a piece of paper after all. It wasn't like the second I read it my entire would change, the only thing that would be different was that I could say that I was Esmeralda daughter of whatever his name is. I knew I was kidding myself, but I felt like I need to at least try to get a hold of myself before I reached the orphanage.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the old building in front of me that was once my home. If you paced it on the street you wouldn't have taken a second glance at it, but I couldn't **stop** looking at, couldn't make my feet move forward. _Who am I kidding after today nothing is going to be the same. _I would finally have a name;_ I would finally be able to find him._

My feet moved slowly, almost blindly, forward. It was like I wasn't the one moving them until finally I stood a few inches away from the door. I study the wood noticing every crack and chip in it before I forced my hand up and tapped on it. Taking in another deep breath I used every ounces of strength I could find in my now slightly shaking body to put up the false wall of bravado that I learned to use when I was afraid and didn't want to show it, and topping it off I put on my most charming smile.

The door was open by a woman in her late thirties dressed in a putrid yellow holding a screaming baby in her arm. She scowled down at me, "You're too old to be here, go get a job." She nearly slammed the door in my face, but I put my foot up to stop it.

"I'm not here for housing. I used to live here when I was a child and was hoping I could see my file. So, I can find my father." I said trying to sound as respectful as possible.

The woman frowned, but opened the door motioning for me to come inside. She led me through the house, children ran past us screaming and broken toys were scattered on the floor, into a small back room with tattered books covering all the walls. "What's your name and when were you born girl?" The woman asked dryly already nothing towards one section of the wall, but waited for my answer.

"I'm Esmeralda, I was born fifteen years ago, sometime mid spring, but I don't know the exact date." I replied apologetically. The woman only nodded taking one of the books from the shelf flipping through it slowly until she stopped at a page in middle of the book.

She handed the book to me pointing the end of the page next to my name. The writing was surprisingly easy considering it was written nearly fifteen years ago.

Esmeralda

Born: April 15

Mother: Ondrea

Father: Gwaine

Waiting for Merlin to come back to his chambers was more uncomfortable than I thought would be. After the orphanage I walked around the lower town trying to clear my head, and stopped at a stall to buy some food before finding my way back to Merlin's chambers. However, without him here I felt like an outsider. I didn't want to touch anything, so the only thing I could do was sit and wait for what felt like forever, I wanted to tell him about my father, I want to go to the tallest turret in the castle and scream it to the entire city. _I'm Esmeralda daughter of Ondrea and Gwaine who ever that is._

I was jarred from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. My face lit up when I saw Merlin walk in with that goofy grin on his face. His manage to smile even bigger when he saw that I was back.

"Your back. How did it go?" He asked sliding on to the bench next to me.

"Fantastic. I found out when my birthday is, and I know who my father is." Merlin gave me a hug.

"That's great, what's his name?" He asked

I grinned, "Gwaine." I said, but Merlin didn't look pleased. Instead his face paled and he seemed to be at a complete loss for words. I frowned staring at him worried. _What's his problem? _"Merlin are you alright?" I asked.

"I know your father." He said.

**I know! I know! You want to see Gwaine's reaction. Don't worry it will be in the next chapter for sure. And to show I'm sorry for causing all this suspense the next chapter will be up a few minutes after midnight. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Morning! If you paid attention and saw that I was going to upload this at midnight and actual came to read you are awesome (or insane, but I'm going to go with the first one) and if you didn't read that then I doubt your reading this, either way I'm just happy your reading. As always Merlin isn't mine, I'll go cry myself to sleep now. **

**Esmeralda**

"What did you just say?" I asked, because Merlin said something that shouldn't, no couldn't, be possible. But Merlin didn't seem to be paying attention to me anymore.

He let out a forced laughed and said, "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You have the same hair, and eyes too now that I look a little closer." I wanted to scream, he wasn't making sense! _How can Merlin know my father?_

"Merlin how do you know my father?" the words came out sharper than I meant them to, but I didn't care. I was just pleased Merlin seemed to hear me this time.

"I met Gwaine over a year ago; he helped Arthur and me in a bar fight. Don't ask," Merlin said seeing my confused face, "He helped us take back Camelot when Morgana took over. Arthur knighted him along with the others that helped." Merlin's grin was back in place and he was even chuckling a little.

I shook my head in frustration, "How can you be sure **your** Gwaine is **my** Gwaine."

Merlin shrugged, "Before Gwaine became a knight he wandered around the five kingdoms." Merlin looked uncomfortable, but he kept talking, "He's always been a flirter. Also Gwaine isn't the most common name is it?" I growled defeated, the odds that this Gwaine wasn't my father were probably next to none. Merlin seeing that he convinced me gave me his cheeky grin before he kept talking. "Do you want me to introduce you to him?"

"No, just tell me where I can find him. I'll figure out how to tell him myself." Merlin nodded and rattled off a short list of place I would be able to find Gwaine at eventually. "…but I would just wait until tomorrow and come to the training field. The knights have practice at noon. I can take you there if you want." Merlin offered.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I actually know where that is." When I was younger I would sneak to the field and watch the knight with the other children. It was fun, but it wasn't that interesting to me. The only reason I even know how to use a sword now is because it became a necessity.

Merlin nodded, "Alright, let's get dinner started then."

Dinner was as easy as lunch. This time though I finally got to meet Gaius. I was surprise how fascinating Gaius was; from the way Merlin described him I was expecting him to be a cranky old man. Yet Gaius was actually rather fascinating.

Merlin told Gaius that I was Gwaine's daughter and he agreed that there was definitely a slight resemblance. Which only made me groan, I wanted to try and forget about all of that tell tomorrow but it just kept creeping back into my mind either because I thought about it or Merlin would make a half heart attempt at trying to reassure me that everything would work out fine.

"You can sleep on the spare cot we us for patients." Gaius said.

"Alright, thank you, Gaius." I said.

"You're welcome my dear now both of you get to bed." Gaius said talking to both me and Merlin. Merlin gave me a grin before he went upstairs to his room.

The next morning Merlin and I ate breakfast before he had to leave for work. After he left I realized that tell noon I was going to be left to entertain myself. I was sure I could keep myself busy, but I would probably be thrown in the stocks before long. Gaius seemed to pick up on my problem.

"Esmeralda, you can accompany me on my round if you like." I grinned, it would probably be boring but at least it would keep me from causing any more trouble.

Time seemed to fly by with Gaius. He told me about what the different herbs and potions in his medicine bag did. Explained how some of the more common one were made. He even showed what symptoms to look for when diagnosing illnesses. Before long Gaius was telling me I should probably be heading for the training field. With a final wave good-bye I ran off to find Merlin

I ran into Merlin a few yards from the training field. He nodded at me and pulled me towards the edge of the training field near a rack of swords. Most of the knights were there and had already started training. From where I was standing I was able to see the two knight that brought Galen and me to the throne room yesterday, King Arthur, and the brown hair knight I noticed before I left the throne room.

The king noticed us, frowned, and walked over. When he reached us I could tell he seemed annoyed for some reason. "Merlin, what is the girl doing here?" he asked.

"She just wanted to watch Arthur." Merlin said. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Merlin, she not allowed to be here." My face fell, and Merlin looked irritated.

"But, sire she won't get in the way."

"Merlin"

"Arthur"

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

"Esmeralda!" I yelled causing both the king and Merlin to look at me. "If I can't be here then I'll leave don't start yelling on my account."

Merlin grinned his cheeky grin at Arthur, "Don't worry about it Esmeralda if wasn't over you it would be over the prat's smelly socks." King Arthur looked ready to kill Merlin. I couldn't help, but laugh at the expression on his face.

I grabbed Merlin and started walking away from the training field. After we were a safe distance away I turned around and looked. "Okay, so which one is my father." Merlin took a second, but he point to the brown-haired knight from the throne room.

"That's Gwaine." He said. Merlin had been right there was a resemblance. We both had brown hair and eyes. However are face were different his was more rugged, and mine was more boney, something that got from my mother.

I nodded after taking a minute longer to study him. "Fine I'll admit it your right. Now get back to work. I know where I can watch them train without getting caught." My voice was a bit sharp, but I could help it_. I hate it when I'm wrong._ A little part of me had doubt that this Gwaine was my father until I saw his face. Now there wasn't a doubt left. Gwaine was my father.

Merlin gave light nodded before running back towards the training field. I sighed and walked away to find the old hiding spot. When I was a kid there was spot where you could hide and see the knights' train and they never saw you. It took about five minutes to find it. The only problem was it was more cramp then I remember, but the view was just as good as it was six years ago. From where I was hiding I could clearly see all the knights. I scanned the field trying to find Gwaine.

"Looking for someone?" I actual jumped about four inches of the ground. I turned sharply around drawing my sword while I turned.

And I stood face to face with my father.

**XX I'm expanding my horizons and telling this next part in Gwaine's point of view. XX **

**Gwaine**

I knew that the girl and I were related, at least distantly, the second I saw her. It wasn't just her looks, but now that I saw her up close I could see the resemblance, it was her smile and attitude. She stared down Arthur, and he was the **damn king,** like she wasn't afraid, that was the kind of idiotic bravery that ran in our family. Then the townspeople came in and describe the fight she got in with that other guy. She did my move, the one no one else could do. I didn't learn it from someone it was just a trick I figured out how to do after I learned the basics with a sword. Then she said something that knocked the breath out of me, "_Last I heard my mother was dead, and I've come to Camelot to try and find my father."_

After she left, I could barely wait through the rest of the council meeting. My mind was going in a million different directions. I thought of every possibility: that we weren't related at all, maybe she was my sister's kid, _or she's mine. _

As soon as the council meeting was over I ran out of the room to try and find that girl. It took some time, but I saw coming out of a building. I was frozen in place, and could only watch as she walked off down the street. Not sure what else to do I walked to the building she came out of and knocked on the door. I manage to convince the women who answered to tell me what she told the girl, Esmeralda. She took me to a room and point at her name on the page.

Father: Gwaine

_How the hell can I have a fifteen year old daughter and only just now find out about it? _I remembered Esmeralda's mother. We were only teenagers when we made love, and then one day she left. _This explains why she left I guess. _I walked back to me chambers and sat down on the edge of my bed. I wanted to scream, punch something, or go find my daughter and hug her._My daughter_**. **_God I don't know how to be a father. _I never had a father; I never learned how to take care of a child. Hell, I never even wanted to have a kid I moaned as I went to bed. I would have to talk to Merlin in the morning, as Arthur always said he had his wise moments, and he was my best friend if anyone else should know I'm a father it's him

_ What the hell? _I wasn't able to catch Merlin until training, but when he got there he wasn't alone. Esmeralda was walking next to him. I watched from where I was standing with the other knights as Arthur walked towards them, and argued with Merlin for a minute. Then Esmeralda and Merlin walk of the field, and Merlin point at me.

Esmeralda walked off and Merlin started walking back towards the field. I jogged over to him, meeting him half way. "Who's that?" I asked trying to sound only curious.

"Just a friend." Merlin said, but his eyes wouldn't meet mine and there was something off in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar."

Merlin sighed, "Gwaine, listens I know this will be a lot to take in, but-"

"I already know Esmeralda's my daughter." I said interrupting him. This was taking far too long I wanted to talk to Esmeralda. I walked around Merlin going in the direction I had seen her go. Merlin looked like he was going to follow, but changed his mind.

I walked around for about six minutes before I finally found her. She was kneeling behind a bush staring out at the knights with an annoyed expression on her face. For minute I just stood there and watched her before find the courage to speak.

"Looking for someone."

**There, almost 2,000 in less than twelve hours! That's a new record for me! I know this might not be the reveal of Esmeralda you guys were hoping for, but it's how the story is going and the story refuses to be changed. I'll try to make up for it by making the knights and Arthur's reactions more shocked, but Gwaine just doesn't show enough emotion for me to figure out how he would react to a girl walking up to him saying "Hi, I'm your daughter!" and I didn't want to mess up what I had by writing a crappy reveal. There is a lot more story coming up**

**PS: I will now be posting chapters every other day. Schools starting back up soon and I haven't bothered with homework. Sorry! But on the plus side chapters are going to probably be much longer now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Another chapter ready to go. I now have an idea of how I want the story to go so I guess that's a good thing because I should be able to write faster since I know what's coming next. Merlin is not mine, big shock there. **

**Gwaine**

I gave her my best smirk before slow pushing her blade away from me. _What am I supposed to say? _Esmeralda was just standing there staring at me probably thinking the same thing I was.

"I'm Gwaine." I said holding out my hand waiting.

She hesitated for a second before taking it, "My name's Esmeralda." We dropped each other's hand after a second and fell into the same uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked in a voice that was barely over a whisper.

"Yes," Neither one of us wanted to say it out loud, but we both understood what we were talking about. Esmeralda dropped her gaze neither one of sure how to keep the conversation going. _Well if anyone going to come out and say it, it should probably be me._ "You're my daughter." She looked up again surprised that I said it, then she got an annoyed look on her face.

"Damn it, Merlin's right. We do look alike." I laughed and after a few second she started to laugh too. We stood facing each other for a second; an awkward silence fell on us again.

"We have a lot to talk about don't we." I said.

"It seems so." Esmeralda said.

**Esmeralda**

We walked away from the training field going in no particular direction, but we both need the small distraction of moving. Pretending like we were actually going somewhere and we would talk when we got there.

"Don't you have to be at training?" I asked. We had to talk even if it was just pointless chatter for now. The silence was too hard for me to take, it needed to be filled.

Gwaine turned sharply to look at me. He blinked, "I usually skip a couple of training sessions just to annoy Leon. No one will miss me." I nodded.

"So your knight," I said making another attempt at starting a conversation, "How did that happen?"

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time." He said.

I sighed, "If you knew about me why did you leave my mother?" We both stopped and he just stared at me like he didn't understand the question.

"I didn't know you existed until yesterday." He said. _That doesn't make sense._

"If you didn't know, then how do you know I'm your daughter?"

"I followed you."

"You did what." I yelled, how could he have followed me? I would have notice, I should have noticed. At the very least Gwaine had the sense to look apologetic.

"I could tell we were related when you were in court. After the meeting was finished I ran off to go find and I saw you come out of a building. So I went and asked what you had been there for and-"

"You read that you were my father." I finished, "Okay, but why didn't you go find me." He only shrugged and for a minute I thought he wouldn't answer.

"I knew you would find me. You're as stubborn as I am." He grinned looking at me. I nodded.

"What happens now?" I asked. It had been on my mind ever sense I saw him. _What's going to happen now? _

It wasn't a hard question in concept either I was staying or I was going to leave, but in reality it was much harder than that. Gwaine didn't seem like the father type and I was more trouble than I was really worth. My mom abandoned after all, why shouldn't he.

Time seemed to be completely stopped as we stared at each, "You could stay with me. If you want to that is." Gwaine said his eyes gave away his fear. I didn't like seeing the fear there; it didn't seem to belong in his eyes. _What did he want me to say, what did I want to say? _Gwaine was offering me something I never had, something that before now I never even wanted, and he barely even knew me.

"Yes." The word came out of my mouth without me even realizing it, but it felt right. I wanted to know more about Gwaine and that wasn't going to happen if I left. "I want to stay."

Gwaine smiled and his eyes brightened, "Glad to hear it. I'm sure I can get princess to find you chambers in the castle."

I smiled for a second, before I gave Gwaine a confused look, "Wait, whose princess?"

Gwaine just laughed, "Esmeralda, you have a lot to learn." Then he did something that shocked me, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

**Gwaine**

_This is going to be fun. _We talked for the hours I told her about traveling around the five kingdoms. I told her everything I could remember about her mother most of which she already knew. Finally I told her about myself, at least as much as I wanted her to know; some things were just better left forgotten. It was nearly dark I knew that I couldn't avoid telling the knights or Arthur about Esmeralda any longer.

We walked back to the castle together; I took her the long way so we could avoid as many people as possible. As we approached the castle I debated who would be better to tell first the knight or Arthur. I didn't know how Arthur would react, but I was sure that the knight would take it better than him. _The knights it is then._

"Where are we going?" Esmeralda asked walking a step behind me. I turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm going introduce you to the knights then Arthur. He should be able to find you a guest room until some permanent chambers are available." Esmeralda froze, and looked at me uncertainly.

"Do we have to tell everyone right now?" She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "I'm sure Merlin and Gaius would be fine with letting me stay with them for another day."

I sighed, "Don't worry they'll like you. I promise." I gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before continuing down the hall. I had to hold back a laugh when I heard Esmeralda moan and run to catch up to me.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. The knights should all still be in the armory, and as we got closer I could hear them arguing. "I'll go in and talk to them. Just wait out here for a minute." I gave her one more smile before I walked into the armory.

"Where the hell have you been?" Leon yelled. I hadn't even gotten a chance to say anything. Leon was standing in one corner of the armory holding his crossbow. Percival and Elyan were sitting next to each other sharpening their swords, but they looked up after they heard Leon yell.

"Well, you see, it's actually a really interesting story." I said. _How the hell am I going to tell them? _In the end I didn't have to tell them anything.

"He was talking to me." I turned around my mouth hanging open a little as Esmeralda strolled in and leaned casually against the walk. She gave me a smirk before turning back to look at the knights. "I'm Esmeralda, his daughter." She grinned as the knights stared at us.

The first one to react was surprisingly Percival, "I'm sorry, but what did you just say."

"She's my daughter." I said. For a minute no one was talking, we all just stared at each. And then all hell broke loose.

"Are you sure?"

"How long have you know about her?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Where's her mother?"

"Who's her mother?"

"Quiet," I shouted, "Yes she is definitely mine and I found out yesterday. Her mother was a woman a met when I was a teenager and she died a few years ago." Esmeralda looked a little annoyed by the knight's questions, but she didn't say anything. The knights still looked shocked, but they seemed satisfied for now.

Leon tilted his head to the side and looked back and forth between us for minute before giving a short laugh and shook his head, "You two do look alike." Esmeralda and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at each other.

Elyan, who until now had stayed quiet, got up and walked over to Esmeralda and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Elyan. It's nice to meet you Esmeralda."

Esmeralda smiled shaking his hand, "It's good to meet you too." Percival and Leon walked over to her and held out their hands and introduced themselves.

"Nice to be properly introduced," she said. Both Leon and Percival looked embraced when they realized she was talking about yesterday, but Esmeralda laughed at them and they realized she was joking. _Well, that went better than I thought._

Esmeralda was now talking to Percival and Elyan. Leon was standing next looking at me. "So who else knows?" He asked.

"Esmeralda told Merlin and Merlin probably told Gaius. Other than that you're the only ones who know." Leon nodded looking at Esmeralda, Percival, and Elyan. They were all laughing hard at something she said.

"She like good girl," He said. I nodded, "I take it she'll be staying in the castle then."

"Yes," I said.

"Are you going to tell Arthur?" Leon asked. I sighed.

"We're going to see him next." I said.

Leon gave me reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry. I know Arthur, he'll be happy for you." Leon hesitated for second, but he kept going, "If you need any advice remember the knights and I would be happy to help you." I smiled and thanking him before I took Esmeralda and steered her out of the room. _Now comes the hard part._

**Esmeralda**

The knights were kind, but I preferred Merlin and Gaius over them. It could just be that I haven't gotten to know them yet, and they were all friendly enough. I cleared my head of those thoughts as Gwaine stopped in front of a door and turned back to look at me.

"I would tell you to wait out here, but you wouldn't listen." Gwaine said. _He's learning fast_. I never liked being talked about when I was there. When Gwaine went into the armory to talk to the knight I waited ten second then walked in. I'm sure Gwaine would have been fine on his own, but I just wanted to be there.

Gwaine knocked on the door and the now familiar voice of the king told him to enter. The king was sitting at his desk looking at some papers, but looked up when we entered. He looked at Gwaine and then me and then back at Gwaine before he finally spoke.

"You haven't caused any more problems have you?" The king asked looking at me.

I smiled, "Not yet."

"Then what seems to be the problem." He turned his attention back to Gwaine waiting impatiently for an answer. "Well?"

Gwaine rocked on the balls of his feet for a second, choosing his word carefully, "I was hoping you would be able to help me find some guest chambers for my daughter, sir." The king raised his eye brows and looked quizzically at Gwaine before the full meaning of what he said dawned on him and turned and looked at me.

The king studied me carefully looking for something. I stared back unsure of what he was going to say next. The king gave me a small smile, "I should have known only Gwaine can get into as much trouble as you did, well that and Merlin." He turned back to Gwaine. "Is she going to be staying her just to visit or is going to live here?"

Gwaine looked shocked, "We decide she would be staying with me for now."

The king nodded, "I'll see if I can get some chambers for her. Until then go find Merlin he can show her to the guest chambers, and when he's done tell come here I need him."

"Thank you Arthur." Gwaine said grinning. The king just nodded.

Tracking down Merlin didn't take too long. He was happy to hear I was going to be staying in Camelot, and talked with Gwaine as I followed a few feet behind them.

The guest chambers were already prepared so Merlin told me he would tell another servant to send dinner before he left leaving Gwaine and me alone. Gwaine looked unsure of what to do, but he told me where his chambers were and to go find him if I needed anything.

"Goodnight." He said as he went to the door.

"Night, Gwaine." I said, as I watched him leave. I turned around and looked at what was going to be my room for the next few days. It was larger than anything I ever stayed in before. There was a desk, a large bed, and a fire place which Merlin had already lit before he left. Not sure what else to do with myself I sat on the floor near the fire and waited for my dinner to come. _Welcome home._


	6. Chapter 6

**Noooo! School is going to start tomorrow. Why must vacation always end so quickly! Any way Merlin still isn't mine I don't know why it just isn't.**

**Esmeralda**

I moaned rolling onto the cold stone floor. Last night was a little hazy it had all moved so fast, I rubbed my head and went through everything that happened again. It seemed so surreal I was going to be living in Camelot with my father. I walked to the window and opened it leaning on to the ledge. The view was spectacular I could see the training field from here and beyond that I could make out the forest surrounding Camelot. _It's beautiful._

A knocking at the door jarred me from my thoughts. I hadn't bothered to take off my clothes before I went to be last night so I answered the door, it was probably Merlin or Gwaine anyway. "Come in." I said.

I turned around and was surprise to see a servant girl come in carrying a dress. "My lady," she said with a small curtsy, "I brought you your breakfast and cloths. Would you like me to prepare you a bath as well?" I stared at her open mouthed for a second before I recovered and responded.

"Yes a bath would be nice, but I am not a noble call me Esmeralda from now on." I said.

The girl looked uncertain as she set the dress on the end of my bed. "As you wish, my- Esmeralda." I smiled and thanked her as she left the room. I began to pace around the room before returning to the open window.

The same servant girl returned a few minutes later and took me to another room where a bath was prepared. I went behind a screen and changed out of my cloths letting the girl take them. Before the servant girl left I asked her if she could have my cloths I washed and returned to my chambers.

"Of course." The girl said before leaving me to bath in private. That was the first time I ever took a bath in warm water before I wanted to just stay there all day, but after a minute I washed myself off. Getting out of the tub I quickly dried myself off and looked around the small room. The dress the servant girl had brought to my chambers was on a table. I held it up to myself and looked in the mirror.

Before now I had only worn a dress a few times while I was still at the orphanage. After I ran away I just wore pants because they were easier to travel in. _How do I even put this on? _It was a beautiful dress, but it laced up the back making it impossible to put on by myself. I shook my head putting the dress down for now. There was a brush on the table so I brushed it out and braided it back.

I sighed looking hopelessly at the dress deciding to put on and ask the servant girl to help lace it up for me. Standing in front of the mirror I twirled around a little. The dress was dark blue, almost black, and was embroidered white thread.

A knock at the door shook me from my thoughts and I walked behind the screen before I yelled enter. It was the servant girl and she helped my lace up my dress and gave me a pair of slippers to go with the dress. I smiled twirling around looking at the mirror. It was uncomfortable compared to my regular cloths, but not as much as I thought it would be.

The servant girl gave me a small smile, "Sir Gwaine asked for you to come to his chambers once you were ready."

"Of course." I said walking towards the door. The servant girl accompanied me all the way to Gwaine room, but left once I reached the door. Unsure of what else to do I knocked on the door.

"Enter," Gwaine called. I pushed open the door and took a few cautious steps inside. Gwaine was sitting at the end of his bed, but got up when he saw me enter. "Hello Esmeralda." He smiled, "I was wondering if you would want to have breakfast with me and Percival. I usually have breakfast with him in the morning, but I thought you would like to join us."

"Sure," I said with a shrug. Percival was the big knight from yesterday I think.

Gwaine smiled, "Great, his quarters are just down the hall."

I'm glad Gwaine and I had breakfast with Percival, he prevented a lot of awkward silences. He was a quiet person, but he would ask a question every now and again that kept the conversation going. Breakfast consisted of fruit, sausage, and other things. I mostly ate the fruit because Gwaine and Percival were almost inhaling everything else, but I manage to get a few sausages before they ate them all. It was different from breakfast with Merlin and Gaius, not better or worse just different.

"We need to get to training." Percival said interrupting my train of thought. Gwaine let out a moan causing Percival to laugh and me to smile. "Come on you missed yesterday Leon won't let you get away with missing today."

Gwaine moaned again as he got up from the table. "I know, but-" Gwaine stopped and looked at me.

I wanted to roll my eyes. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I was thinking about going to Gaius and seeing if he could us my help." I said giving Gwaine a reassuring smile. _Was he actually worried about me? _

Percival grabbed Gwaine by the shoulder, "See she'll be fine and we both know she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Percival winked at me before he shoved Gwaine out the door.

I looked around the room before letting out a sigh, "To Gaius it is then." I got up and left the room heading towards Gaius and Merlin's chambers.

Gaius looked up as I walked into his chambers, "Hello Esmeralda is something wrong?"

"Oh, no Gaius," I said. "Gwaine has training this morning and I was hoping that I could help out with your rounds."

Gaius nodded, "That would be helpful. Come along."

**Three hours later**

"Thanks for letting me help you Gaius. It was interesting." I said smiling. We went around the lower town treating mostly common illnesses, but there were a few interesting patients.

"My pleasure," Gaius paused seeming to ponder something before he kept talking. "If you like you can accompany me more often. Arthur has Merlin running around so much he isn't able to help me as much as I need."

"Are you asking me to be…your assistant?" I asked.

"No just to help me, as you said Gwaine has training and you don't have anything else to occupy your time yet." Gaius said stiffly.

I smiled, "I would love to."

"Good." Gaius said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I walk to the door. "Bye Gaius."

"Good day Esmeralda."

**Alright it's not as long as usual, but I am in a crappy mood with school tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Boring! School is so boring. Now I can sit back and write why can't they do anything interesting for school? Anyway I don't own Merlin last I checked.**

**Esmeralda**

I was practically skipping down hall heading towards the training field. There wasn't anywhere else I could go think of going, and for some reason I felt like telling Gwaine about Gaius letting be his almost assistant.

As I was walking I heard laughing coming from the hall ahead of me. When I got closer I saw three boys all a little older than I was. Flirting wasn't one of my talents and these boys seemed to be idiots, so I turned to go the other way.

"I haven't seen you here before." I heard one of the boys shout and I rolled my eyes. _Once again my talent for trouble shines! _I turned around again to face the boys. They were definitely noble brats. Their shirts, pants, and shoes looked new and clean. They had cocky grins on their faces that said I'm better than you and I'm going to make sure you know it. _Do I look like that now? _Washed and dressed like them could anyone see that I wasn't one of them, could everyone see? I hated feeling self-conscious, so soft, over these stupid noble boys.

"Go to hell." _Did I just say that? _It was too late now; I could tell I bruised their superior egos. One boys face actually turned a little red, but he covered it fast with another cocky smile.

The boy laughed, "Who do you think you are to address us like that?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm that made want to roll my eyes.

"None of your business," I shouldn't be doing this. I've gotten in enough trouble in Camelot already. I turned around and started walking away. Listening to the boys call after me, laughing.

_I want to kill something! _Once I was far enough away I stopped and let out a few deep breaths. My mind was going in ten different directions. The boys didn't bother me really; I grew up being thick skinned. It was the idea that I could be like them, and that I might look like one of them already that made me feel so aggravated.

Giving my head a firm I continued down the corridor heading in no particular direction. I stopped at archway looking in to the room. It was filled with books, shelves and shelves of books. I walked slowly into the room looking around. The books all seemed to be in pretty good condition, but they were all covered with dust. Taking one of them off the shelves I ran my finger over the spine.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped nearly dropping the book I was holding. Turning around I saw an old man about as old as Gaius staring at me impatiently. "Well." He asked dryly.

"I was just looking around, sir." I said politely. The man scowled.

"These books are old and delicate. If you are looking for something I would be happy to help, however if you are here to waste time then I'll have to ask you to leave." The man said a polite voice, but I could see he was being insincere. _Grouchy old guy._

Well two could play at that game. "Actually I am looking for something." I said pleased to see the old man's face turn from annoyance to surprise. "Could you help me find the history of the Knights of Camelot?" _Really that's the best lie I can come up with._

"Very well, follow me." He replied shortly walking toward one of the shelves fingering through the books until he stopped and pulled out rather large one. "Here you are. Tell me when you're done." He said before walking off.

I snorted before walking to a table and sitting down. In slightly faded letters the cover said _The Knights of Camelot_. I flip through the pages looking them over. They mostly listed the names and records of all the knights occasionally there was a new rule added, but it was mostly about the knights. An idea formed in my head and I flipped to the back of the book and started working my way backwards. I stopped when I found the name I was looking for.

**Sir Gwaine **

There wasn't much there that I didn't already know. It just listed the day he became a knight and the battles he was in after that. I sighed closing the book. I didn't know what I was hoping to find. I just felt like Gwaine was hiding something from me, something I needed to know. Shaking my head I closed the book and walked off to find the angry old man.

"Do you need anything Esmeralda?" The servant from this morning asked poking her head into my chambers.

"No thanks." I said and she nodded before leaving. After my visit to what I guess was the archive I returned to my chambers. It was quiet and gave me time to think. What was I supposed to do know? Apparently the daughter of a knight didn't have to do anything. If I asked for a servant for something they would happily run off and do it.

I sighed staring down at the training field. It was an hour or two after noon and there was a nice breeze blowing into the window. The knights were still training, I could see Gwaine and Percival sparing in a corner of the field.

They were laughing. Their swords clashed together faster and with more complex moves than I knew. Then Gwaine crossed his sword with Percival, twisted it out of his hand, and caught it in his free hand. The move was simple if you watched, but it took something special to actually pull it off. It was that something that until now I thought was unique to me, but I guess I was wrong

_Gwaine and I have more in common than are winning personalities then. _

**School is killing me this is the soonest I could update and this isn't even over 1,500 words. Oh well I'm trying my best here. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Weekend! Weekend! Weekend! Finally, I thought it would never come. Merlin is not mine. **

**Gwaine**

"You cheated." Percival yelled after. We were both painting hard and grinning. Training was over and we just left the armory. I turned around and gave him a grin.

"I wasn't cheating." I said, "Come on. You want to have lunch with me and Esmeralda?"

Percival gave me a small smile, "I think you two should spend time together, by yourselves." He walked away, "Good luck." He yelled over his shoulder before turning down the corridor.

Shaking my head I turned around and started walking back to Esmeralda's room.

"Enter," Esmeralda called. I pushed open the door and took a few steps inside. She turned around and gave me a hesitant smile. Everything about her was slightly different; her hair was clean, she was wearing a dress, and her face was uncertain. I had only known her for three days, but she didn't seem like the type to be uncertain about things.

I sighed; it was going to take time to get to know her. "You want to have lunch. Talk about stuff." I said shrugging.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Good." I said.

"Great." She said.

We stood a few feet apart staring at each other. Esmeralda rocked back and forth before coughing awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry. Come on lets go." I said grinning.

"When you said we were going to have lunch I didn't know we were going to be stealing." Esmeralda whispered. "I thought you just had to ask and a servant would get it"

We were standing against the wall watching the kitchen door. I turned my head away from the door and gave her a grin. "Yes, nut this is more fun." She rolled her eyes, but grinned back at me.

"Alright, how do we do this?" She said.

"Well, I haven't actually thought of that yet, any ideas?" I said. She raised her eye brows. "Hey, I've only this off once with Percival and Merlin's help and after that the kitchen staff knows not to let me anywhere near the kitchen." Esmeralda laughed.

"Are you, a Knight of Camelot, afraid of the kitchen staff?" She said grinning.

"No." I said. She shook her head.

"Fine, then you go first." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Follow my lead," I said, "and be prepared to run." I added as I walked confidently towards the kitchen door, ignoring Esmeralda laughing behind me.

"What do you think you're doing in my kitchen?" The head chief yelled. _Not even ten seconds, that woman is ridicules! _

I gave her my best smile. "Nothing, just taking a walk."

"Well not in my kitchen. There's a feast tomorrow, and I don't have time to deal with your thieving." She said shaking her spoon at me. "Get out."

I sighed, turning around taking Esmeralda by the shoulder. "It looks like we have to find another way in." I whispered.

Esmeralda snorted, "Don't worry, but I think we should-"

"Where the hell did my chickens go?" I heard the head chief scream behind us.

I looked over at Esmeralda and grinned, "Run?" She nodded already running down the hall laughing.

We stopped running when we reached my chambers, but we were still grinning. I sat down in a chair and took a second to catch my breath. Esmeralda sat down in a chair across from me dropping two roast chickens on the table and a loaf of bread, grinning.

"Nicely done." I said.

"I try." She said already biting into one of the chickens. "Although I thought it would be much harder." She said raising her eye brows.

"Be quiet," I laughed. "How did you manage that anyway, you were standing right behind me and I didn't notice."

"Like I said I try." She said. "I'm more curious about how you only managed to steal food from the kitchens once."

"Like I said be quiet." We both laughed and ate our chicken quietly. When we were both finished eating we were back in the awkward silence that was becoming too common for us. "What do you like to do?" I asked.

She looked up, "Um, stuff."

"Alright, when did you start learning to use a sword?" I asked.

"When I was about ten. Uh, when did you. Learn to use a sword that is." She said looking at me intently.

"I was about sixteen." I said and Esmeralda nodded. "You want to go spare?"

Esmeralda grinned, "You sure you want to be beaten by a girl." I raised my eye brow.

"You seem to be pretty sure of yourself." I said putting me arms on the table staring her down.

"I'm always sure of myself." She said getting up, "I'll go get my sword and meet you at the training field. Be ready to lose."

"We'll see about that." I said.

**Esmeralda**

When I got back to my room the servant girl was there. She was putting clean clothes in the closet, mostly dress but there were a few shirts and pants too.

The girl turned sharply around when she heard the door close behind me. "My la-, um, Esmeralda do you need anything?" I wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable she seemed.

"I'm going to be sparing with Gwa-, my father. I need to change into a shirt and pair of pants. Do you mind unlacing this dress for me; I don't know how to do it myself." I said laughing.

"Of course." She said walking towards me.

She unlaced the top part of my dressed and I walked behind the screen taking of the dress. "I forgot to ask, what's your name?" I said. The serving girl placed a pair of pants and a shirt on top of the screen.

"Um, my name's Myra." She said, "Is there anything else you need Esmeralda?"

I slipped the shirt over my head, "No, but thank you Myra." I heard Myra leave quietly. After I finished putting on my pants I looked down at myself. Even though it a shirt and pants they were still a slightly feminine look to it. The shirt was emerald green and closer fitting than a normal shirt, and the pants were black and embroider with green thread the same color as the shirt. _God, I'm turning into a noble brat. I actually care what I'm wearing! _

I groaned, walking out from behind the screen and kneeled down to grab my sword from where I had left it under my bed, running towards the door. Didn't want to keep Gwaine waiting.

"I was wondering what took you so long." Gwaine called when I reached the training field with a stupid grin on his face.

"Eager for defeat Gwaine?" I said pulling my sword out of its sheath and giving it a few experimental swings.

"We'll see." He said picking up his sword and putting it into a defensive position. I grinned raising my sword so it was level with his. We didn't move for a second, we just stood still and wait. Then we both moved crossing blades with loud clang, I nearly fell backwards there was so much force behind the blow, but I manage stay standing. We backed off a few steps Gwaine nodding approvingly. "Not bad," He said, before he gave me a cheeky grin, "but you're going to have to do better than that."

He closed the distance between us swinging his sword again and again. I could tell he wasn't going easy on me. Weren't parents supposed to let their children beat them or something, but Gwaine seem alright with giving this fight his all. I shook my head focusing back on the fight. Which was mostly me trying to block Gwaine's attacks.

I backed off for a second at took a quick breath, and notice Percival and Merlin standing at the edge of the training field with the king and the other knight I meet yesterday. They were watching Gwaine and me, I rolled my eyes. _Don't they have anything better to do?_

Gwaine came at me again and I went back to blocking swing after swing. My arms were starting to feel a little numb, but I happy to see Gwaine was panting and sweating a little. After a few more swings Gwaine twist my sword out of my hand caught it in his open hand. He put his sword a centimeter away from my throat for a second before dropping it. "I win." He said.

I just groaned dropping to the ground. "I'm not going to be able to feel my arms in the morning because of this." I looked at him annoyed, "You couldn't have gone a little easier on me?" I said.

Gwaine just laugh sitting down next to me, "You're my daughter. I didn't think you need me to take it easy on you, and I was right." He said smiling at me squeezing my shoulder lightly. And I smiled because for that minute I knew he was proud of me. _My father is proud of me_.

**Alright until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Man I feel like crap! It's the weekend and I'm sick. This is so not fair! I'm still alive and writing though. Anyway still don't own Merlin, I've tried bribery to get it but it that didn't work.**

**Esmeralda (one week later)**

Over the past few days Gwaine and I managed to make a routine I would have breakfast with him and Percival. Then after training we would eat dinner by ourselves and spare after that. It was a simple routine and anything else we did was our business and we would talk about it if we wanted to. This simple routine wasn't helping us get closer, but it was working just fine for now. We didn't share anything important yet, but we would get there. It was only a week after all what was I expecting for him to smother me with love and affection that wasn't my style and I could tell that it wasn't his either As it is I haven't even called him father yet, so I had no reason to complain.

"Esmeralda, wake up." Myra said walking into my chambers. I groaned rolling out of bed.

Myra smiled, "The knights and your father are on patrol, but they should be back by midday tomorrow." I nodded mutely. "Do you need help getting dressed?" She asked.

I got up slowly, "No, I'll be fine Myra." She nodded before leaving the room. I sighed walking behind the screen and put on a purple dress. Sitting down at the table I ate breakfast looking out the open window. Gaius wouldn't be expecting me for a few more hours, so I could explore more of the castle. I knew my way to Gwaine's room, Merlin and Gaius's room, and Percival's room as well as the library, but the rest of the castle was still a maze to me.

I got up and walked to the door. Standing outside of my room I looked back and forth trying to decide if I should go left or right. Right lead to Merlin's room and the library. Left lead to Gwaine and Percival's rooms. Knowing I would have to see Gaius later I went right walking slowly down the hall.

With every turn I made I got more and more lost, in the forest I could find me way anywhere, but in the middle of a castle I was hopeless. After two hours of wandering the halls I managed to get back to my room. Deciding that Gaius would be ready for me by now I made my way towards his chambers.

"And what would I use to prevent the wound from getting infected?" Gaius asked. A man had come to see him with a large cut on his are the needed to be stitched together. For the past day or so Gaius has been testing me to see if I was paying attention I guess.

"Honey," I said automatically, out of everything Gaius taught me this week that was the easiest to remember.

Gaius nodded approvingly as he applied some honey over the wound before bandaging it up. "You're learning quickly." He said.

I grinned at the praise. The man looked at Gaius and me for a minute before smiling at me. "So you're Gaius's assistant then." I shrugged not sure how to respond. "Well you're doing a fine job. Thanks again Gaius." The man said before walking out of the room.

Gaius didn't seem fazed by the man's comment and went back to making more pain relieving potions. _Well I am almost his assistant now. I'm helping him more than Merlin does at least._ I sat down across from Gaius and started make more potions with him.

By the time I return to my chambers it was already dark outside. I stayed and ate dinner with Merlin and Gaius, but I felt more tense than normal. The man's comment wouldn't leave my mind. Being called Gaius's assistant just sounded so permanent as if one day I was going to take over for him, but that didn't make sense either. A few days ago, this was what I wanted, but know the idea of staying here scared me. _This isn't me. I'm all was sure of myself. I can be impulsive, but I'm always sure. _

I needed to get out of here for a while, anywhere just to catch my breath. Opening my closet I found a pair of pants, a shirt, and a cloak. Walking behind the screen I change quickly, and grabbed my sword from the table. I walked out of my room going in the direction of the court yard without much thought. Once I reached the court yard I just kept walking, out of the citadel, out of the lower town, past the outer gate, and into the forest. With every step I breathed a little easier, my thoughts were able to move to other things, and I was able to think more rationally.

Dropping onto the ground I leaned my head against a tree, closed my eyes, and smiled listening to the sounds of the forest. Opening my eyes I looked around, I was in a small field, there were flowers everywhere small deep purple flowers, the trees were dark green, and when I looked up I could see the stars. _This was beautiful. _I sighed closing my eyes, falling asleep.

The sun wasn't even up yet when I open my eyes. I got to my feet, rubbing my eyes, trying to remember which way Camelot was. After taking another spin around the field I walked back in what I guessed was the right direction.

It only took me five minutes before I managed to get my bearings and after ten minutes I could see Camelot. This was good, my head felt clearer and I was thinking more rationally. Deciding to move here was probably stupid and impulsive, but everything good I've ever done has been stupid and impulsive. This was still new, but Gwaine and I would make this work.

Sneaking back to my room was easy, but it was almost dawn so there was no point in going back to sleep. I just changed into clean dress and hide my dirty boots under the bed. _Like nothing happened._ I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, but I still felt guilty. Why did I feel so guilty, I need time to breathe that was all. Until now my idea of home was anywhere that had a bed and food. Now Gwaine was offering me something more than that, something that until now I had been able to even consider having.

"Esmeralda?" I jumped turning to look at the door. Myra was standing in front of the door with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, Myra. I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep well." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

Myra nodded setting my breakfast on the table, "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, Myra. You can go." I said poking ate my food. She nodded leaving the room after she straightened up everything. Pushing away my plate I laid my head down on the table. _Why did I feel so guilty, it wasn't even like I sunk out I just walked out of Camelot and spent the night in the forest. I've done it all the time, so I should just forget about it. Gwaine didn't even have to know about it, but why was I still thinking about it then._

Picking my head up I shoveled my food into my mouth and got up. Gaius shouldn't mind if I come early and I need the distraction.

As I was walking to Gaius's chambers I heard familiar voices coming from down the hall before I could remember where I heard the voices before I was standing in front of the noble brat.

I frowned, not in the mood to deal with them. "Step aside I have some where I need to be." I said, trying to keep my voice from sounding to hostile. The boy that was standing in front of the other two snorted.

"Who do you think you are to address me like that?" he said laughing with his friends. I rolled my eyes moving to walk around them, but the boy stood in front of me. "You're not answering my question."

"Like I said last time it's none of your business." I tried moving around him again, but he just kept moving in front of me. "Get out of my way." I growled.

The boy laughed again, "Tell me your name and I'll move."

"Move or I'll break your arm." I said.

The boy and his friends laughed, "You think you can hurt me?"

"I don't think I know. Now move or I'll make you, you stupid brat." I could tell I had gotten him angry now his face was turning bright red. I laughed and tried stepping around him again, but this time one of his friends stopped me.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." The boy snarled stepping closer to me, but I didn't back away.

"I'd like to see you try" I smirked leaning in closer so that only he could hear, "brat." The boy's face was redder than a tomato. I rolled my eyes and spoke louder so that all three of them could hear me. "I am in a bad mood and as much fun as it is arguing with you I wasn't lying about having to be somewhere. So either move or I will make sure that you are bed ridden tell the end of the month. Now move"

The boys all looked at each other not sure what to do, but before they could make a decision the sound of footsteps and raised voices came from the end of the hall. They ran back down the corridor turning around occasional to glare at me, and I just stood there and smiled.

I looked down the hall to see who had interrupted us and saw Merlin and the king bickering, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Esmeralda, I hope your well." The king said.

I shrugged, "I'm settling in."

The king looked unsure of what else to say, "Glad to hear it. I'm assuming that you and Gwaine will be going to the feast tomorrow."

"Oh, um, yes." This was the first I heard of it.

The king nodded, "I look forward to seeing you there then." He said shortly before continuing down the hall. Merlin threw me a grin before following after him. I shook my head continuing down the hall. _A feast tomorrow, I'm going to a feast tomorrow, and Gwaine didn't mention it!_

This was what I meant no communication. I would have better luck connecting with a dog we are both hopeless.

"What am I doing here?" I moaned continuing down the hall.

**I'm going to keel over now and if this chapter stinks I blame the flu medicine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I'm a super late everyone but I was taking the SAT this weekend so everything just got pushed back while I studied. Anyway I don't own Merlin someone does but it's not me!**

**Esmeralda**

"You're doing very well Esmeralda." Gaius said as he watched me make potions. I looked over my shoulder and gave Gaius a grin. "I believe you father will be return soon. If you want you can go see him."

I put down the potion and got up, "Thanks Gaius. I do need to talk with Gwaine." I turned around before I went out, "I'll see you tomorrow." Gaius nodded as he picked the potion on the table and started finishing it.

People turned to look at me as I passed them in the hallway. Over the past week word had gotten around at least to most of the servants that I was Sir Gwaine's daughter. Myra said that they all thought highly of me after the fight in the lower town, and being Gwaine's daughter didn't change that opinion. So I ignored the stares focusing on if I should yell at Gwaine in the middle of the court yard or wait tell we were in private and then yell.

When I reached the court yard most of the knights had left, but Gwaine was still there talking with Percival and Elyan. I walked up behind Gwaine, giving Elyan and Percival a pleasant smile, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around sharply but when he saw it was me he gave me a big grin.

"Good to see you Es-" I stopped him midsentence by throwing my arms around him. I felt him stiffen under my arms, but after a second he returned the hug. After we separated I gave him a big smile, and then stomped down on his foot. Gwaine yelled jumping on his good foot and looked at me like I just grew another head. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"That was for not telling me I had to go to a feast tomorrow." I said already starting to walk away, "Good to see you Perceval. You too Elyan."

"Hey wait. Wait!" Gwaine yelled after me. I smirked, turning around and raising my eye brows. "I'm sorry I didn't tell I didn't think you would care." I rolled my eyes and started turn around again. Gwaine grabbed my shoulders and turned me around again.

"You should have told me anyway. I should have found out from you not King Arthur." I said walking off towards my chambers, "I'll see you at the feast." I called over my shoulder.

**Damn this was short but it was the best spot to cut off until next chapter. So sorry I see about a long chapter next. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This has to be my favorite chapter! Anyway Merlin isn't mine.**

**Esmeralda**

I leaned against my bedroom window, something I seemed to do every day almost. The feast would start in less than two hours and I haven't even started to get ready. The door opened behind me and I turned my head to see who it was.

Myra came in and gave me a disapproving look, "This is a bad idea Esmeralda. You are going to give your father a heart attack."

I smirked standing up from the window. "That's the idea. He needs to remember that he is my father, not my friend. Right now Gwaine acts like my friend and a distant friend at that. I want him to understand he is my father, even if it means giving him a heart attack." I said giving Myra a look that showed there was no way she could change my mind, "Now do you have it?"

She sighed, "Yes" Myra handed me the dress reluctantly. I smiled walking behind the screen and changed quickly. Myra blushed when she saw me come out from behind the screen, making me grin.

"Well, if you're blushing then I know I look inappropriate." I laughed. "Can you help me pull my hair up?"

In less than an hour I was twirling in front of the mirror smiling. My hair was pulled up into a bun, unfortunately my hair and my face was the only place anyone would be looking at me. Myra was still blushing not even looking at me. "Your father is going to make you come back here and change, after he kills you." I rolled my eyes.

"He'll make me change, but he isn't going to be that angry." I said. Myra just shook her head.

"For your sake I hope your right. Have fun." She said leaving the room and I followed behind her.

**Because I know some is going to comment about it I am not going to describe what Esmeralda is wearing. I decided to leave it up to your imagination!**

I poked my head into Gwaine's room and saw Gwaine in an animated discussion with Percival and Leon. _This is going to be perfect!_ Taking a few steps down the hall I waited for them to notice me as I tried to get the smirk off my face.

Percival was the first to notice me and turned around almost immediately when saw what I was wearing. Leon turned to see what had startled and turned away as well. I want to laugh when I notice that their face were almost the same shade of red as their capes. Gwaine on the other hand didn't turn away the second he noticed me, his face did get red though. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak.

"Do like it?" I teased twirling in circle so he could see it from every angle.

Gwaine finally found his voice after another second. His voice came out slow and calm, "Esmeralda, go change into something else, now."

"No I don't think so," I said. "If I had known ahead of time that I would have to attend a feast tonight I might have been able to find something more suitable, but this will have to do."

Gwaine seemed to be trying very hard now to keep his voice under control. "Percival, Leon do you mind waiting for me and Esmeralda outside? We need to talk." They nodded practically running out of the room. Gwaine took in a slow breath before he spoke again, "Go to your chamber Esmeralda and change, please."

I snorted, "Why should I listen to you?"

Gwaine's voice was starting to get louder now, "When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it."

"You actually think that would work on me, Gwaine?" I mocked walk towards the door, but Gwaine stepped in front of me his face now filled with irritation.

"Esmeralda, I'm your father and you live under my roof! If I tell you to do something I expect you to do it or I will make sure you never see the outside of your chambers for a month. Do you understand me?" He yelled loud enough that I was sure most of the castle heard him.

"Yes," I said a small smile on the edge of my lips. "I'll go change now." I was in front of the door when I turned around, "Gwaine," He looked up some annoyance still on his face, "If you ever yell at me like that again I'll hurt you." I said walking out of the room without another word.

I found the dress I wore on my first day and changed quickly into it and ran back to Gwaine's room. "Better?" I asked twirling around.

"Much better." He said with a smile. "Let's go." Percival and Leon joined us at the end of the hall, they both seemed relieved to see I changed, but didn't say anything. We were the last people to enter the feast. I followed Gwaine and the others to our seats ignoring everyone's eyes on me, this was the first time most of the noble saw me. I wanted to make sure they knew they couldn't intimidate me, so I kept my head held high.

Once we took our seats the king waited a minute and then stood up and began a long speech about whatever the feast was for. I looked around the room taking in every face, most of them were looking at the king, but a few were still staring at me looking away when I returned their stare. I stopped when I found the familiar face of the noble brats they were all sitting together and they were staring at me, I saw them talking to each other grinning. The lead boy glared at me and I glared back, we stayed like that for what felt like hours, but it was probably only a minute.

We stopped when the food was served, but we would look at each other every now and again. Elyan tried to start a conversation with me however he gave up when he realized I wasn't paying attention. As people finished eating they got up and began to dance. I had finished eating five minutes ago and was watching with a half-smile as Percival asked a pretty blond-haired woman to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" A familiar voice asked me. I turned sharply to see the noble brat standing behind me with a small smirk on his voice.

I gave him a small glare before an idea came to me, "I'd love to." I wanted to laugh at his shocked expression; it was obvious he expected me to turn him down. Everyone turned and looked at us as we stepped on to the dance floor.

I never learned how to dance, but after watching for a few minute it had seemed easy enough. It didn't matter if I knew how to dance or not anyway not for what I was going to do. A new song had started when we got into postion. I followed the boys lead for a few of the steps before I put my plan into action.

I slammed my foot down on top of his, I smiled feeling his hands tightened slightly before relaxing. "I sorry," I whispered my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I don't really know how to dance."

"I never would have guessed," The boy growled. I stepped on his foot again causing him to hiss in pain and me to laugh. We went like that for the entire song he insulted me and I would step on his feet. As we spun around I noticed the other two noble brats were laughing their ass off and Gwaine looking uneasy at me dancing with a boy. The song was almost over and I had a trick that would shut up the boys and get one last dig at Gwaine for not telling me about this stupid feast.

The music stopped and the brat was about to let go of me, but before he could go I leaned towards him and kissed him. Then he started kissing me back.

**Don't worry I'm not planning on making them a couple. Unless you guys want me to!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright I was evil with my last chapter so I posted this chapter and there is a lot happing in it. HAPPY NOW?! Just kidding, but this chapter should make everyone happy. As always I don't own Merlin.**

**Esmeralda **

I froze not sure what to do. I had expected him to freeze, pull away, or maybe even punch me. What I wasn't expecting was for him to kiss me back. _What's wrong with this brat? _After another second we separated and just stared at each other not saying anything. Desperate to leave the uncomfortable situation I did the only thing I could think of. I stepped on his foot again.

As soon as he looked away and grabbed his injured foot I went to the door not even looking back to see the look on Gwaine's face. I ran to the court and sat down on one of the steps shivering from the cold air of the night. Everything was silent; I closed my eyes and brought my knees up to my chest.

A noise from behind made me jump to my feet. I smiled when I saw it was just Merlin with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping towards me.

"Fine," I said sitting back down. I motioned for him to join me.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before I felt obligated to speak. "He doesn't really know what he's doing." Merlin frowned not sure what I meant. "Gwaine." I clarified, "He isn't that good at being a father."

Merlin shrugged, "He trying his best." He paused for a second before he continued, "Gwaine didn't have a father was he was growing up. This is as new to him as it is to you. You just need to give him some time to figure out how to act around you."

I nodded knowing Merlin was right it was going to take longer than a week for me and Gwaine to learn how to act with each other. I smiled at Merlin, "You can be really wise sometimes you now."

Merlin laughed, "You're not the first person to say that." He gave me his cheeky grin. "Now tell me, what you we thinking kissing that brat?"

**Gwaine**

"Gwaine," Percival said shaking my shoulder, "Gwaine, snap out of it." I blinked focusing back in on what was going on around me. Esmeralda had left the room and Percival setting next to me holding my shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him." I said getting up from the table. Percival put both of his hand on my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Relax and breathe for a minute. You can't just kill him." Percival said. "You have to let me help." I grinned and we both went after the boy that was stupid enough to kiss _my_ daughter.

When we reached him Percival and I each grabbed one of his shoulders and dragged him out of the room before he could say anything. When we were out of screaming distance we shoved the boy into the wall turning him around to face us.

"Who are you?" The boy asked trying to squirm out of our tight hold.

I leaned towards him so that my face was only an inch away from his, "I'm Esmeralda's father." I growled. His face drained of color and started to shake a little.

"It wasn't, I-I didn't." He stammered. Percival backed off a step and I grabbed the boy by the collar and hoisted him at least a foot of the ground.

"Listen to me very carefully. If you so much as walk into the same room as my daughter I will feed you to the dogs piece by stinking piece. Do you understand me?" I said, shaking him to emphasize my words. The boy nodded his head quickly shaking like a scared child. I smiled pleasantly dropping him back onto the ground, "I'm glad we understand each other." I walked away not taking a backwards glance, but I smiled when I heard a loud thump and Percival's slightly muffled voice giving the boy a threat of his own. I turned my head to the side when I heard Percival run up to me. "You two have a nice talk?" I smiled. Percival only nodded, but he had a very self-satisfied smile on his face that made me wonder his I should go check and make sure he didn't actual kill the boy.

**Esmeralda**

After retelling the events of the night to Merlin we sat on the castle steps laughing are heads off. We looked up when we heard the sound of more people coming towards us. My smile fell a little when I saw that it was Gwaine and Percival.

"Young lady get to your chambers, NOW." Gwaine yelled. I glared back at him.

"What did I do?" I yelled back. Merlin and Percival backed off sensing that this was a private argument leaving me and Gwaine alone in the dark court yard.

"Your behavior was completely inappropriate and you know it." He continued to shout, "What did you think you were doing?"

"Making you pay attention." I said. Gwaine stopped that was clearly not what he expected, but I wasn't going to lie to him. I wanted him to be my father and I needed him to know that.

"What?" he said, his voice decreased in volume a little.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you even now what I do all day when you're training? Well?" I said. Gwaine didn't know what to say, he didn't know where I was all day. I snorted, "I want you to pay attention to me. Talk to me. Be my father." I said.

"I'm trying." Gwaine almost moaned. I sighed walking towards him until we were standing less than a foot away from each other.

I gave him a small smile, "I know this is new for me too. We just need to give each other time to figure out how to do this father daughter thing because were both pretty bad at it." We laughed quietly for minute.

"So," Gwaine said. "What do you do all day when I'm training?"

The next few weeks seemed to fly by Gwaine and me were still not quite father and daughter, but we were getting better. The noble brats seemed to disappear, I only every saw them once a few days after the feast, but they ran off without even a word as soon as they saw me. I wasn't sure because of how quickly they ran off, but I thought the one I kissed had a black eye.


	13. BREAK with Spoilers

**Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. I just want to be sure everyone say ch 12 because there were problems yesterday when I uploaded it. To make up for this I'm going to give a spoiler for what's coming up.**

"Hi I'm James."

"I didn't ask what your name was I asked you to move."

"Really because I thought we were having a nice chat."

"Who do you think you are?"

"A friend."

**That's all you get! Until next week :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**It's a little late for this but happy Valentine's Day everyone! I was really hoping I could keep Esmeralda single for the entire story, but that might not happen. I wanted to give her a friend that was closer to her own age than Merlin. Unfortunately Essie's personality made it nearly impossible to make a female friend for her, so I came up with James. I'll try to keep them as friends, but I'm not completely sure where I'm going to go with them. Anyway enough ranting I don't own Merlin.**

**Esmeralda **

"Finished." I beamed setting the completed potions in front of Gaius for him to check. After a minute Gaius nodded approvingly and went back to what he was doing.

When he realized I was still standing there he looked up, "Is something wrong?"

I blinked, "No, I'll be back tomorrow then." Gaius nodded and returned to what he was doing again.

As I walked down the hall to my room I felt a familiar pain in my gut, almost like home-sickness. Taking in long breath I knew what I needed to do. When I finally reached my room I changed quickly out of the dress I was wearing and into a shirt and pair of pants. As an afterthought I strapped my sword around my waist before leaving my room.

Take the least traveled hallways I could find I snuck out the citadel and through the lower town without even getting a second look from anyone. Once I was completely out of Camelot I ran. I kept running even after my lungs began to ache. Nothing mattered now; the only thing I could care about was that the ache in my chest began to lessen. I felt at home outside of the stone walls of castle, surrounded by the trees, flowers, and grass.

I finally stopped when I reached _my _place. The small clearing I had slept in over a week ago. The only noise I could hear was the sound of my ragged breathing as I collapsed onto the grass staring up at the open sky. Right now there was only me. I closed my eyes and let go. Taking in deep breaths and listened the calming silence.

After about an hour I got back up and brushed myself off. I took my time walking back almost wishing I could stay out here forever. The forest had been my home for years, I felt safe here. I belong here. Shaking head fiercely from left to right I corrected myself. _No, I belong in Camelot with Gwaine, Merlin, Gaius, and Percival. I not alone anymore._

Walking back through the lower town and citadel I didn't bother being sneaky. I was back now so what could anyone do about my little trip? Still I felt a little guilty for not telling Gwaine that I would leave Camelot to go to _my _place. I tried to convince myself he didn't need to know I could take care of myself after all.

I was jarred out of my thoughts slammed into someone turning a corner. "Sorry," I muttered getting up._ Wait did I just apologize to someone? Merlin is a bigger influence than I thought._ The boy I ran into seemed to be about 15 like me, although he could have easily been 16.

He gave me an easy smile, "Not a problem." We stood in front of each other for a minute waiting for the other to either move or say something.

Growing impatient I growled, "Do you mind moving."

The boy snorted holding out his hand, "Hi, I'm James."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't ask what your name was I asked you to move." James chuckled, but moved out of my way. As I continued down the hall I realized the he was following a step behind me. "Problem?" I asked coldly over my shoulder.

"Nope," He said now walking next to me. "So where are you going" James asked in pleasant tone.

"My chambers," I said. "Do you follow people often?"

He shrugged, "Who said I was following you? I just happen to be going in the same direction you are."

"Of course you are." I said dryly.

"You're Sir Gwaine's daughter right?" He asked after a minute of silence.

I turned my head to look at him, "Why do you care?"

"You're avoiding my question." James smirked.

"No you're avoiding mine." I shot back.

This time James rolled his eyes, "I am not, and I asked because my father is a knight too. His name's Sir Mailer."

I nodded, "Alright, yes my father is Gwaine."

"There was that so hard." He grinned. I continued to walk faster down the hall. "Hey," He called matching my pace easily.

I growled turning to face him. "Why are you bothering?" I said crossing my arms.

He raised his eye brows. "Really because I thought we were having a nice chat." I didn't want to argue with James now so I continued down the hall, but I sensed James following me.

"Who do you think you are?" I barked facing him again we were only a few feet away from my room now.

James shrugged. "A friend." He turned walking away. I opened the door to my room and was about to close it when I heard James voice yell something else, "See you tomorrow Essie!" I rolled my eyes before slamming the door shut. After I shut the door I smiled, though I would never admit it especially not to the boy James I liked his spunk.

**Like I said before I'm going to try to keep their relationship just friends, but Essie needed the friend. Especially for what I have planned later, HA HA HA.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry, sorry, SO sorry. I had a massive project that I needed to do. Anyway here is the next chapter and I don't own Merlin.**

**Gwaine**

"Are you kidding, you smell like a dead dog." I said mocking Percival. He simply rolled his eyes and continued to take of his armor. We just finished another training session and we somehow managed to get on the topic of who smelled the best. So far there was no clear winner.

Elyan stuck his head around a pillar, "Your one to talk, your socks smell so bad they could kill a dragon!" My face heated up a little, but I grinned easily as if his comment didn't faze me.

Leon stayed out of our argument, but I could hear him chuckling. After another minute of our bickering though he decided to interrupt, "Gwaine, how's Esmeralda doing? Has she settled in yet?"

"She's doing well." I replied, "We've started to understand each other at least. I'm glad she's here." I smiled knowing that the words were true. I was glad to have my daughter here, living with me.

The sound of laughter brought me out of thought. Most of the other knights had already left the armory. However, there was a small group of knights still sitting in the corner. I narrowed my eyes when I recognized one of them, Sir Mailer. He was one of the few 'Noble Knights' that never accepted him, Percival, and Elyan.

I raised my eye brow, "Problem Mailer."

"That's **Sir** Mailer." He growled standing up. "And yes I do. Your knight of Camelot the least you could do is act like one."

"What was that?" I snarled standing up. Mailer stood up with staring me down. Percival placed a warning hand on my shoulder, but said nothing.

The knights sitting next to Mailer, however, gave him no warning. If anything they seemed amused by the confrontation. "A real knight wouldn't take in a stray." He said putting a lot of emphases on "real".

My vision turned red and Percival tightened his grip on my shoulder, but out of the corner of my eye I could see he wanted to beat him to a pulp almost as much as I did. "Did you just call my daughter a stray Mailer?"

"Are you even sure she is your daughter?" He shot back. Percival didn't even bother to hold me back. Although even if he did try I doubt it would have made a difference. Within a second I was lying on top of Mailer punching him again and again.

"Enough," Leon yelled as he tried with Elyan's help to pull me off Mailer. "Sir Mailer I suggest you leave now." Leon kept his voice calm, but there was an edge of anger in it. Mailer only nodded holding hid now bleeding nose. He and the other knights left quickly without even a backwards glance.

Leon and Elyan let me go once the sound of receding footsteps had disappeared. "You should have let me kill him." I snarled clenching my now bloody fists.

"I should have stopped you earlier. You know Sir Mailer he won't let this go so easily." Leon replied. "Gwaine, you should have realized that not everyone was going to be as…accepting of Esmeralda as we were. Remember when you first became a knight."

I frowned drifting through the memories there were every few noble that except them immediately. Most were like Mailer insulting them or talking about them when they weren't there. It hurt to think that Esmeralda was going to have to deal with the same thing. "I have to go. Esmeralda and I are going to have lunch together." I stomped towards the door. As an afterthought I turned around. "Percival if you see Mailer before I do make sure he pays." He nodded sharply and Leon groaned realizing that there wasn't any way to change my mind.

Esmeralda was already waiting in my quarters; setting at my table with her legs propped on it, when she saw me enter a wicked grin crossed her face. "Should I be worried?" I asked.

"No," she said the grin never leaving her face. "You should say thank you." As she pulled two loaves of bread and some cheese out from under here shirt. "I still can't see how you were never able to take any food from the kitchens. I've been to taverns that were harder to steal from." We both laughed as I joined her at the table.

"I thought we agreed you would never mention that again." I said as I bit into my bread. "How's your day going?"

"Great, Gaius taught me how to make a sleeping potion," Esmeralda smiled, "and I made a friend."

I had to force myself not to sigh in relief. "Good, I'm glad you're settling in." I grinned.

"What about you?" She asked. She sniffed me then wrinkled her nose, "I'm guessing training went well."

"Don't start," I moaned, "and everything's fine."

"Alright," She frowned sensing my lie, but said nothing.

"Do you want to go spare?" I asked. "You still haven't beaten me."

Esmeralda growled, "I would've won last time, but you cheated."

"I did not," I snorted getting up.

"Yes you did and you know it." She smirked, "Now come on."

"Of course, princess." I laughed following her to the door. Esmeralda gave me dirt look, but said nothing.

We didn't even make it all the way down the hall before we ran into the others. "Gwaine, Esmeralda." Percival greeted, "We were just coming to get you."

"Why?" I asked.

"There's going to be a miniature tournament between the sons of the other knights. We thought you would want to come." Leon said.

A cheeky grin slowly spread onto my face. "I have a better idea actually." I turned to look at Esmeralda who had a smile on her face that probably matched my perfectly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded, "Put me in the tournament."

**Alright next update will be next weekend!**


	16. Chapter 15

**This was both fun and difficult to write, but I think it turned out good. As usual I don't own Merlin, but for some reason no one cares that I write stories about it.**

**Esmeralda POV**

"It will just slow me down." I yelled

"I won't let you fight without armor." Gwaine yelled back. The "mini" tournament was going to start in ten minutes, but I still wasn't ready. Apparently when Gwaine and I agreed that it would be a good idea for me to be in the tournament he assumed I would be wearing nearly twenty pounds of useless armor.

"I've never worn armor before. It's more likely I'll be hit **because **I'm wearing it." I pointed out.

Gwaine crossed his arms and gave me a look the clearly said he wasn't going to back down. "You are not going to fight without protection and that's final." We stared at each other with fire in our eyes, neither one of us were going to back down.

Percival, who until now had decided to stay out of the fight, let out an impatient sigh, "Since there isn't enough time to wait for one of you to give up how about you two compromise. Esmeralda can just wear leather armor, it will be light enough that it shouldn't cause any problems and it would almost as good as metal armor." I frowned considering the compromise before nodding my head in agreement. Gwaine after another minute nodded his head too. "Great," Percival smiled. "I think there's some in the armory that will fit you. I'll be back in a second."

A minute later Percival came back with the armor and I rushed to put it on. I growled, "We're going to be cutting it close because of this."

"As long as you're safe." Gwaine said, "Come on, they'll be starting soon."

/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/

About twenty boys stood around the training field varying in age from about 13 to 16. The first to notice me were the noble brats. I wanted to laugh at the look on their faces; it was a cross between wanting to run and wanting to confront me. The next one to see was James who grinned at me and jogged towards me.

"Interesting seeing you here. Come to cheer for me." He asked with a lopsided grin.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I'm here to win, but once you lose you can cheer for me.

He raised his eyebrows, "What makes you so sure that you'll win. I'll have you know that I'm the best here."

"In that case I know who I need to beat." I smirked, causing James to snort.

After a second James frowned, "Why are Kenneth, Donovan, and Darius staring at you?" I turned around to see who he was looking at.

"The noble brats? Let's just say that we're not on good terms." I muttered darkly.

James laughed, "The noble brats, I like that I'll have to call them that now."

The loud voice of Sir Leon interrupted our conversation, "Alright everyone listen up." Instantly the entire training field quieted. "We will be picking at random who will fight, so be prepared. It will be an illumination tournament. Meaning that everyone fights in the first round than whoever wins will go on to the next round until only one man is left, understood?" Everyone nodded their heads, but I heard some snickering coming from the noble brats when Sir Leon said last _man_ standing. "Then let the tournament begin."

As the first match started James and I sat down in the corner of the training field. Well, to be more accurate, I went to sit in the corner and James followed me, but I guessed that it was pointless to tell James to stop following me so I just argued with him some more.

"It's not that hard to find your way around the castle." James said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice that I decided to ignore.

I rolled my eyes. "That's easy for you to say you've lived in the castle your entire life. I'd like to see you spend a night in the woods. No bed, no mommy and daddy down the hall to protect you if you get scared." I jabbed back.

"I don't run to my parents when I'm scared." James defended. "And if I did decide to spend the night in the woods I would ask you to come because you obviously know everything there is to know about living in the woods."

"Alright and if I ever decide to explore the castle I'll ask you to come because you obviously know everything there is to know about living in the castle."

James ginned, "Sound like a good arrangement to me."

A boy who looked to be a little older than James yelled from across the field, "James it's your turn."

"Wish me luck?" James asked as he got up.

I got up with him, "You don't wish your competition luck."

"Alright, do you wish your friend luck?" James tried.

I shrugged, "I don't know about wishing a friend luck, but I will hope that they don't fall onto their face."

"A son of a knight fall on his face?" James said with an affronted look on his face, "No wonder I'm the only friend you have you must have insult all of your other friends so much the left."

"You are not my only friend," I replied hotly, "Don't you have a match win?"

"I'll win it for you my lady." James replied cheekily with a mock bow. I rolled my eyes and shoved him the direction of the arena.

"Good luck." I yelled after a minute. James only turned around to and gave me a sideways grin.

Less than two minutes later James came back with his face covered in wet. "Did you lose already?" I asked.

"I'll have you know I had a spectacular victory. The crowd was cheering for me the entire time." James said dropping down next to me. "You're next and then it will be the end of the first round." I jumped up and walked to the arena, but I only got five steps away before I heard James shout, "Good luck."

/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/

The arena wasn't as big as I thought it would be. There was still plenty of space to move around, but it still had a cramp feel to it that I didn't like. However it wasn't going to matter, at least not for this first match, because I was probably going to win in less than a minute. When I was sitting in the training field I noticed the looks of the boys; it was obvious that they didn't think I was actually able to fight.

I stood alone in the center of the arena looking around. Merlin was standing with the other commoners, and when I caught his eye he grinned at me. Then I noticed Gwaine sitting with the other knights in the stands next to the king and queen's booth. They only smiled at me or gave me some gesture of encouragement.

The sound of someone else walking into the arena caused me to focus back on the fight. I looked to entrance of the arena, and had to fight to hold back laughter. My opponent was the noble brat that I kissed at the feast. _Forget two minutes this won't even take ten seconds!_

Sir Leon entered the arena and stood between us. "Kenneth son of Sir Virden, Esmeralda daughter of Sir Gwaine," He said gesturing to us in turn. "Begin."

Kenneth drew his sword automatically while I drew mine a second after him. I stood still, waiting for him to take the first move, pushing the noise of the crowd and all other thoughts from my mind. Kenneth however didn't hesitate to move in for the first strike.

I knew I was probably going to regret it later, but I was still irritated about him kissing me at the feast. So instead of blocking his swing I waited until the last second and side-stepped him causing Kenneth fall to the ground in a not-so-noble way. I smirked hearing the laugher of the crowd all around me.

Stumbling quickly back to his feet Kenneth turned around to face me; his faced was an interesting mix of red and purple. He charged at me again, but this time I didn't move out of the way. When our swords clashed together I quickly twist mine around his and forced his to let go of his sword. I caught his sword as it flew into the air, and point his sword at his heart and mine at his throat.

Sir Leon quickly stepped back into the ring. "The winner is Esmeralda daughter of Sir Gwaine." The cheer from the crowd was nearly deafening I smiled dropping the swords and gave Kenneth back his sword. "Tomorrow we will continue with the second round and the third round, and the final match will be on the following day. Good luck to all the competitors."

**I couldn't help it! It was going to end up being nearly 3000 words if I made the tournament all on chapter, and it just really fun to write sword fighting scenes.**


	17. Chapter 16

**WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm sorry that this took so long. Also this is short than I would have liked, but I want to update with something.**

**Esmeralda**

When Gwaine, the knights, and Merlin found me in the armory taking off my leather armor the all congratulated me on my victory. Merlin gave me his usual smile that reached all the way to his ears while Gwaine gave me a bone crunching hug, and the others took turns messing up my hair.

"The was great." Gwaine smiled as let me go.

"Thanks," I said as I tried to straighten my clothes and hair.

We left the armor and went to Gwaine's chamber to celebrate, and a couple of servants brought up food and drink. Our laughter could probably be heard from the other side of the castle. It must have been past midnight by the time our little celebration was over.

"Good luck tomorrow," Percival said before he left in the direction of his room. He was the last person to leave, the only people left was Gwaine and I.

"Well," I sighed, "I better get to bed." Gwaine nodded already jumping onto his bed, not caring that he was still completely dressed and fell to sleep immediately. I chuckled as I walking quietly at the door. Stopping in front of the door I turned back and looked at Gwaine again. "Good night," I whispered, "dad." I turned and walked through the door, not looking back.  
**Gwaine**

The others and I found seats in the arena, and waited for the tournament to begin.

"Are you nervous?" Elyan asked, finally breaking the silence. I blinked not realizing the question was directed at me for a moment.

I blinked before put my usual smirk in place, "Of course not. Esmeralda will be fine." It was a lie, but I was sure they couldn't tell how worried I was. Except Percival who saw my argument with Esmeralda when she said she was going to fight without armor. "I've spared with her, and I know she'll win."

Leon walked into the arena and announced the first fight, then the second, and then the third. My anxiety grew as each fight finished, but finally it was Esmeralda's turn. She walked confidently into the arena looking around for a second before making eye contact with me and smiling. I smiled back as her opponent walked into the arena followed by Leon.

"Kenneth son of Sir Virden, Esmeralda daughter of Sir Gwaine," He said. "Begin." I leaned forward watching as the boy, Kenneth ran straight at Esmeralda. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from yelling at Esmeralda to get out of the way. At the last second Esmeralda moved out the way causing Kenneth to land on the ground.

Everyone laughed as Kenneth stumbled back to his feet before charging at Esmeralda again. This time Esmeralda twisted her blade around his making it fill into the air before she caught it. I grinned with pride as Leon came back out and said, "The winner is Esmeralda daughter of Sir Gwaine."

"I guess you didn't have anything to worry about," Elyan said as he got up. "Come on let go congratulate Esmeralda."

As we walked around the crowd trying to find Esmeralda we bumped into Merlin. "Hey, did you see Esmeralda? I wanted to congratulate her." He said.

"We're looking for her too." I said.

"She's probably in the armor." Percival said. "She didn't like having to wear the armor, so she probably wanted to get it off as fast as possible."

"You're probably right." I said. "Come along everyone. Once we find Essie we're going to celebrate."

/MERLIN/MERLIN/MERLIN/MERLIN/MERLIN/MERLIN/MERLIN/ MERLIN/

We laughed and ate well past midnight before the small celebration finally ended. I yawned as I walked over to my bed. "Well, I better get to bed." Esmeralda said. I only nodded as I feel down onto the bed not even bothering to take off my clothes.

I almost asleep when I heard Esmeralda pause at the door. She murmured it so low that for a second I thought I might have imagined it. "Good night," she whispered, and after a small pause she added, "dad." I smiled as I heard the door close and her footsteps echo down the hall.


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Merlin…yet.**

**Esmeralda**

"Good morning Esmeralda." Myra said as she pulled the curtain away from the window. I gave a quiet moan as I got up, and smiled when I saw the large breakfast laid out on the table.

Within ten minutes I managed to finish eating, and was dressed in less than five more minutes. "The tournament is going to start again at noon?" I asked as I strapped on my sword.

"Yes," Myra said as she continued to scurry around the room cleaning as she went.

"Alright that gives me about three hours." I mumbled as I walked out the door. "Bye Myra." I said over my shoulder. Myra said something that sounded close to good luck, but I was already out the door.

I couldn't have gone more than five feet before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Stopping for second I turned around to see if there was anyone else there, but I didn't see anyone. Frowning I continued down the hall only I turned down another hall and waited behind a small indent in the wall. The sound of soft footsteps reached me after a minute and I jumped out and drew my sword.

"Hey, watch it." I sheathed my sword and rolled my eyes. It was Kenneth, the noble brat.

Crossing my arms I looked him over his brown hair was well-combed, his green eyes were bright and clear, and his clothes were clean without even the small wrinkle. Everything about him was perfect like the noble brat he was. "Why are you following me brat?" I asked. I looked around and frowned. "Where are the other brats?"

"Don't call me that," He growled, "and they're not here. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Aw did I bruise your over-size ego when I won the fight." I cooed causing Kenneth's face turn red. _It's too easy to mess with him._

Once he regained his composer he spoke again. "It doesn't have to do with the fight, and you cheated anyway." I snorted, but he ignored me. "I wanted to warn you about James."

"Oh so your upset about me not liking you then?" I grinned. "Let me guess I should stay away from James, and instead I should spend my time with you and your little gang, right?"

"If you don't want to listen to me then fine, but I wanted to warn you that he isn't interested in being your friend." Kenneth growled.

I raised my eye brow, "You expect me to believe you?"

"Listen or don't listen it's your choice." He growled before walking away. "Oh and I want a rematch."

I raised my arms in a mock welcoming gesture, "Whenever you want brat." He only shook his head before continuing down the hall.

I turned round and continued towards my original destination not giving his advice a second thought.

/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/ Merlin/Merlin/Merlin/

"Samuel son Sir John and Esmeralda daughter of Sir Gwaine…begin." Leon shouted before exiting the arena. My opponent, Samuel, looked to be about 18 or 19, but was skinny and short for his age. Unlike Kenneth Samuel only drew his sword and waited for me to make the first move.

We circled each other for a tense minute before I gave up and moved in to take the first move. He blocked my strike with only a small amount of effort and pushed me back. Moving forward he swung at my body forcing me to move back until I slammed into the wall dividing the crowd and the fighters.

The fight continued like this for nearly three minutes he would block any attack I made and force me to retreat again and again with his fast attacks. My temper was rising with every stroke; I wanted to finish this now.

"Damn it," I yelled as I was pulled completely back into the fight. Looking down at my arm for a second I saw spots of blood creeping down from a long cut. Samuel stopped when he saw my arm he gave me a questioning look that seemed to be asking if I wanted to back out. I took another look at my arm before looking back at Samuel. Slowly I shook my head and raised my sword. He nodded and moved forward swinging his sword to strike again.

"Stop stop stop." Leon's voice called as he came back into the arena. "Due to injury this match is over. The winner is Samuel son of Sir John." I gripped my sword so hard my entire hand turned white. Spinning around on my heels I stormed out of the arena without a backwards glance leaving only a few drops of blood where I had been standing.


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own Merlin…sigh. **

**Esmeralda**

No one dared to stop me as I stormed through the training field towards the castle. Blood from my cut was now dripping off my fingers constantly; it was deep and was defiantly going to scar_._ "Esmeralda wait." I heard Merlin's voice yell from behind me.

"What?" I shouted turning around. Merlin stopped and held up his hands in surrender, probably realizing that it wouldn't be a good idea to annoy me anymore while I still had my sword.

"You're injured. I'll take you to Gaius, please." Merlin pleaded with me.

"Fine," I muttered, "That's where I was going anyways." A self-satisfied smile spread across his face as Merlin followed me, keeping about two steps behind me, to see Gaius. Merlin made a few attempts to start a conversation, but I wouldn't respond. Eventually he got the hint and followed me in silence.

I had actually been surprise Gaius wasn't at the tournament. A bunch of teenagers attacking each other with only half dull swords seemed like something Gaius would need to watch in case of injuries like mine. Merlin was there though so I guess he was good enough. _He probably has something else he needs to attend to._

Sure enough when we reached Gaius' room he was bent over his work table attention fixed on a potion. When he heard the door open though he dropped the potion onto the table, and to everyone's surprise the table caught fire. Uttering a few curses Gaius grabbed all the books and beakers off of the table before dumping a bucket of water on it, quenching the fire.

"Now that's a potion you need to teach me to make." I grinned looking at the now ruined table.

"Maybe in a few years my dear." Gaius said before turning to look at us. "What have you done now?" He said as he began to examine my arm.

"It's not that bad. More like a scratch really." I said watching Gaius go around the room and gather supplies.

"It's hardly a 'scratch'" Merlin muttered, but stopped talking when I shot him a death glare.

"Merlin is right. I don't have to give you stitches thankfully, but you should avoid using that arm for at least a week." Gaius said as he rubbed something over the wound that I guessed was to help prevent infection. "Take this for the pain." He said handing me a pain relieving potion I had helped him make a few days ago.

I downed the whole bottle in one mouthful, but nearly coughed it back up again. "That tastes awful." I choked.

"Welcome to my world." Merlin smiled, but I was still ignoring him.

Gaius finished wrapping up my cut. "There you are my dear. Now go to bed and rest. " He said as he grabbed another pain killing potion. "Take this in the morning." I gave a small nodded before getting up and exiting room.

As an afterthought I poked my head back into the room and said, "Thank you Gaius."

"My pleasure Esmeralda." He replied before returning to his work. Continuing down the down the now familiar path to my room I tried to figure out who I should angrier at: Leon for stopping the fight when I knew I could have kept going or Samuel for hurting my arm in the first place.

The sound of clumsy feet following me brought me out of my thoughts. Letting out a small growl I turned around and shot Merlin a death glare. "Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure you get back to your quarters alright." He said in the most innocent tone possible. I rolled my eyes and kept going, ignoring him. Anyone else we ran into step out-of-the-way, even the knights. _Must look scarier than think._ I smirked a little as another servant practically jumped out of my way.

"Myra can you get another shirt please." I said when I entered my room. Her eyes widen at the sight of my bloody shirt, but she went to the closet and grabbed a black shirt. I walked behind the changing screen and managed to take off my shirt with only a tiny amount of pain in my arm.

"What happened?" Mira whispered to Merlin.

"She got hurt in the tournament." He whispered back, "Be careful she's not in a good mood." Myra said something else. I couldn't hear the exact words though. Merlin and Myra didn't say anything else, and I heard the door open and close.

I let out a small sigh listening to the silence fill the room. Walking out from behind the screen I dropped onto the bed closing my eyes and tried to push my frustration of today's events from my mind. It seemed like fate was against me though.

The door open so fast it slammed against the wall and vibrated back. "Esmeralda are you alright?" Gwaine voice yelled. Groaning I grabbed the nearest pillow and tossed it with my good arm in the general direction of the door.

"I'm supposed to be resting. Now get out." I said looking and Gwaine sharply before noticing the band of knights standing outside the door. "All of you."

Gwaine looked a little taken aback by my anger, but covered it quickly and gave me a small nod before shoving the others away from the door and closed it as quietly as he could. I moaned feeling a wave of guilt run through me for yelling at Gwaine. "I'll apologize later," I mumbled as I drifted to sleep.


	20. ABANDONED

Alright I've been holding off on this for way to long. **Due to major character flaws (aka my main character is a complete Mary Sue) and loss of plot I'm abandoning this story. **I am very sorry to everyone whose been following this story, and a million virtual cookies to everyone I am pissing off right now. Again I'm sorry :(


End file.
